


There's no me without you

by BeatrixVakarian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Guilt, I'm here scene, Implied Relationships, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki and Thor finally talk, M/M, Post Ending Scene, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sibling Incest, So does Thor, Tears
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatrixVakarian/pseuds/BeatrixVakarian
Summary: Fu Loki a fare il primo passo, nel deviare dai suoi soliti schemi. E Thor, questo, l'aveva riconosciuto e non restava altro che cogliere quel dono inaspettato per tentare di rimettere le cose a posto, per dare voce a tutte le parole non dette tra loro.Per parlare, finalmente. Chiarirsi.Il problema principale era che, come Loki aveva ammesso, il dialogo non era mai stato una dote di famiglia.





	There's no me without you

Con riluttanza, attese minuti oltre la porta chiusa di quella che era diventata “la stanza” del Re: era innegabile che trovasse tutto questo come una forzatura, come una cosa ridicola, ma sapeva che avrebbe dovuto tenere un basso profilo ed evitare di compromettere la sua posizione più di quanto non fosse già compromessa – nonostante le sue ultime azioni avessero reso la sua reputazione ridicolmente più pulita rispetto a qualche settimana prima.  
Il motivo della sua riluttanza verteva sul fatto che, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, sentiva meno il bisogno di tessere trame rispetto quello di guardare in faccia la realtà delle cose. Per quanto ora si sentisse totalmente libero dal suo passato, restava quell’aroma dolce amara riguardo a cosa era successo da quando Hela li aveva spediti su Sakaar, e da lì tutto il resto.  
Soprattutto, l’uomo al di là della porta era cambiato di molto in poco tempo. Era cambiato a tal punto da non sentirlo più familiare, prevedibile, controllabile. E ciò lo spaventava, molto più di quanto lo spaventasse affrontare la sua rabbia.

 

“Sono qui”.  


Doveva ammetterlo: quell’uscita era stata un colpo da maestro, carica di charme – del suo charme – capace di contrastare ampiamente, con la realtà dei fatti, la battuta altrettanto buona di suo fratello. Soprattutto da quando Thor aveva preso a lanciargli oggetti di vario tipo per smascherare le sue solite illusioni.  


Si concesse anche un sorriso, uno di quelli veri, privo di qualsiasi ombra di doppio fine oppure di accondiscendenza: un sorriso spontaneo, calmo. E distratto dall’osservare i riflessi brillanti di quel tappo di vetro, vide solo il termine dell’avanzata sicura dell’altro, che culminò in due braccia possenti che lo strinsero quasi a soffocarlo.  
Questo non l’aveva previsto. O meglio, nella classifica di eventi papabili, quello occupava le posizioni più basse.  


Soppresse un’imprecazione in un gemito strozzato, quando si sentì stringere ancora di più – come se fosse possibile – tanto che il respiro quasi gli si mozzò in gola. Poggiò entrambe le mani sull’interno delle spalle di suo fratello, intento a riguadagnare un minimo di spazio vitale – e dignità, quando lo avvertì tremare sotto le sue dita.  


“Thor-“  


Fu un sussurro flebile, come lo fu anche il sussulto dell’altro, nel momento in cui nascose il viso tra le ciocche nere dei suoi capelli. E Loki capì che non poteva più scherzare, non vi era più spazio per i sotterfugi: chiuse gli occhi, facendo scivolare le mani lungo i suoi fianchi, gentilmente, per poi cingergli la schiena, nella maniera più rassicurante possibile.  


“Sono qui” ripeté, cercando di sfuggire dall’imbarazzo nel sentirsi totalmente inadeguato e dal nodo alla gola che si formava man mano che le lacrime del fratello scendevano lungo la parte posteriore del suo collo.  


Per i successivi istanti regnò il silenzio, spezzato unicamente dai leggeri sussulti che Thor cercava, invano, di controllare. E Loki era lì, completamente senza parole, braccato da un qualcosa che aveva cercato di ricacciare sempre più in profondità. La sua bocca avvertì qualcosa di tremendamente amaro, nel mentre il suo sguardo si perdeva oltre la vetrata di quella stanza e la sua mano destra andava ad accarezzare lentamente la base del collo del fratello, notando con disappunto quanto fossero corti i suoi capelli ora.  


Fu allora che, quasi con uno scatto, Thor sciolse l’abbraccio, dandogli successivamente le spalle. Inalò aspramente, portandosi entrambe le mani al volto per poi semplicemente sopprimere un grugnito doloroso quando il palmo della mano andò a stropicciare la ferita ancora fresca.  


“Scusami” esalò quasi tra i denti, denotando una sorta di vergogna – Loki soppresse a sua volta un sorriso amaro, ricolmando la distanza. Gli mise una mano sulla spalla con l’intenzione di farlo voltare: quella ferita era stata medicata, ma nulla toglieva che fosse stato un gesto impietoso. Non che da Hela si potesse aspettare un altro trattamento.  


“E’ stata una giornata interminabile… Sono distrutto” aggiunse Thor, lasciandosi andare in una breve, triste risata. Loki ricambiò socchiudendo gli occhi, le dita a sfiorare la pelle irritata sotto lo squarcio ancora vivido e gonfio.  


Sospirò.  


“Siediti. Fammi dare una sistemata”.

 

Aveva usato il suo _seidr_ per alleviare, per lo meno, i sintomi e finalmente il dolore era sceso ad un livello sopportabile. La ferita sarebbe guarita nel giro di qualche giorno – Thor aveva sempre recuperato più in fretta di qualunque altro Asgardiano.  
E nel mentre Loki lavorava, una straordinaria calma era permeata nel silenzio in cui i due erano nuovamente rinchiusi.  
Fu Thor a spezzare quel silenzio, un nuovo drink in mano – uno servito al fratello. Entrambi seduti sul bordo del letto e quella distesa di vuoto e stelle a far da spettatore.

“Ti ringrazio per quello che hai fatto… Nostro Padre sarebbe fiero di te” ammise con un leggero sorriso ad incurvargli gli angoli della bocca, seguito da una soffocata risata dell’altro nel bicchiere. Loki socchiuse gli occhi per un istante, quel pensiero lo trovava infinitamente ridicolo.  


“Ne dubito fortemente” fu la sua risposta.  


“Loki…”  


“Non l’ho fatto per lui e non l’ho fatto neanche per te”. Il suo sguardo si indurì per un attimo e Thor schiuse le labbra, incapace di dare un senso a quella brusca reazione in quel preciso momento. Leggendo la sorpresa sul suo volto, Loki ammorbidì l’espressione, sollevando una mano e dissimulando lo sguardo.  


“L’ho fatto perché volevo farlo. Avevo una nave, non potevo lasciare quella gente ed Heimdall al loro destino”.  


“Il tempismo è stato perfetto”.  


“Quello l’ho fatto di proposito” fu la risposta pronta, un ghigno sardonico. E quello scambio di frasi strappò un sorriso ad entrambi.  


Thor assaporò per un lungo momento quel liquido che gli ricordava vagamente il whiskey midgardiano, solo molto, ma molto più secco, per poi sospirare e posare nuovamente lo sguardo sul fratello – il quale era ritornato a perdersi oltre la vetrata.  


Loki si era irrigidito visibilmente, prendendo a giocherellare col bicchiere tra le mani.  


C’era una scrosciante, ma paradossalmente muta cascata di cose non dette tra di loro: fatti accaduti, parole non dette, non chieste. Per come erano andate le vicende, per come avevano combattuto di nuovo fianco a fianco prima che Asgard esplodesse in un lampo di luce, l’emozione aveva la stessa aroma del contenuto del suo bicchiere.  
Thor osservò quel profilo appuntito, soffermandosi dapprima sugli zigomi affilati, poi dedicandosi a ciò che poteva leggere in quegli occhi lucidi puntati altrove. Se solo si fosse soffermato prima a leggere tutto ciò che quel riflesso bagnato rivelava di lui.  


Perché Loki poteva essere il Dio dell’Inganno, ma quegli occhi avevano sempre detto, anzi, urlato a gran voce un sacco di cose.

  
  


“… Vuoi parlarne?”  


La voce gli usci strascicata, un rombo nel silenzio.  


L’espressione incredula di Loki si rivelò man mano che il suo volto e il suo busto si erano voltati verso il suo interlocutore. Lentamente ma inesorabilmente – il ciglio alzato, suo personale marchio di fabbrica, alla maniera di aggrottargli la fronte come se fosse cartapesta.  


Boccheggiò un paio di volte, per poi stringere le labbra in una fessura sottile. Si sorprese di ritrovarsi quasi – quasi – senza parole.

“Mi stai chiedendo veramente di parlare di Nostro Padre?”  


“No” replicò Thor, mimando il gesto precedente di Loki con il bicchiere tra le mani. Il diniego espresso in un soffice sussurro che gli vibrò nel petto.  


“E di cosa, dunque?”  


“Di te. Di- Abbiamo perso anni-”  


“No. Oh no. Non di quello-“  


“Loki-“  


E come era prevedibile, quell’argomento lo aveva fatto scattare in piedi, il senso di fuga come unica via possibile per uscire da quella situazione. Ma la mano di Thor fu più rapida e prima che imboccasse la porta scorrevole, lo aveva tirato a sé, frapponendosi tra lui e l’uscita.  
Loki aveva uno sguardo indecifrabile – vulnerabilità e sgomento. Con un gesto di stizza si riprese il braccio.

“Certo che hai un bel coraggio” sibilò tra i denti, indietreggiando di qualche passo. Era riuscito a fermarlo, ma, nuovamente, per quanto fosse mosso dai buoni propositi, la situazione tra loro era in stallo.  


Avrebbe voluto rispondere, ma decise di rimanere in silenzio. Incrociò le braccia al petto, invece, appoggiandosi al muro, sostenendo lo sguardo duro del fratello che, ora, stava passeggiando come una tigre in gabbia innanzi a lui.  


“Non ti poteva bastare tutto questo? Ora vuoi parlarne? Ora?!” aggiunse, frustrato dal ritrovarsi in trappola. Sentiva il petto pesante, lo sentiva bruciare sotto lo sguardo controllato di quel fratello sempre più differente da ciò che si ricordava. E intanto stava macinando metri avanti ed indietro, avanti ed indietro.

“Ora vuoi parlarne perché ti va?” aggiunse, con un gesto esasperato delle braccia.  


Era stanco. Come lo era Thor, lo era anche lui. Aveva combattuto, aveva corso come un forsennato per innescare la Fiamma Eterna, aveva… Strinse nuovamente le labbra in una linea sottile.  


“Ma almeno ti interessa? Ti interessa veramente, Thor?! Perché mi pare che tu non mi abbia degnato della tua attenzione quando mi hai sbattuto in quella cella e neanche dopo. Neanche per i funerali di Nostra Madre”.  


Il suo tono era sceso ed era arrivato ad essere gelido quando la morte. Se c’era una cosa che Loki non avrebbe mai perdonato a suo fratello, era quella di avergli impedito di stringere per l’ultima volta sua madre tra le braccia.  
Quando una delle guardie lo aveva avvertito, per quanto le parole di Odino riecheggiavano nella sua mente ogni giorno, aveva sperato invano che Thor si fosse presentato alla porta della sua cella.  


Malgrado tutto, entrambi erano Figli.  


Aveva sperato che fosse venuto a liberarlo solamente per quel giorno, per quell’ora. Per un ultimo saluto – avrebbe chiesto solamente questo. Perché suo fratello sapeva quanto amasse sua madre, quanto dipendesse da lei e quanto la notizia della sua morte l’avrebbe devastato.  


E invece si presentò quando ormai era troppo tardi. Quando ormai la rabbia, la vergogna e il senso di colpa e di impotenza lo avevano divorato dall’interno. Quando il coraggio di andare contro un ordine di Odino sarebbe servito solo alla sua causa.  


La sua vendetta. Usandolo come mezzo.

L’argomento Frigga era già stato motivo di dolore. E a giudicare dallo sguardo lucido di Thor, dal momento che Loki aveva tirato fuori l’accusa, lo era ancora adesso – e probabilmente lo sarebbe stato per sempre.  


Sono cose impossibili da cancellare.  


Aveva abbassato lo sguardo e Loki non si era perso quel gesto, ma anziché provare una qualsiasi sorta di pietà, era stato permeato da ulteriore rabbia.  


Ma c’era un altro fatto che aveva ferito Loki nel profondo, sebbene avesse poi dato origine a diversi altri risvolti. E Thor, come al solito, aveva presunto senza mettere in dubbio le sue deduzioni – come sempre.  


Deglutì con fatica, ergendosi in tutta la sua altezza e ricambiando lo sguardo del fratello con altrettanta lucidità, ma il suo volto era contrito.  


“E mi hai abbandonato su quel pianeta dimenticato dagli Dèi per correre dietro a quella donna. Hai abbandonato il mio corpo nella polvere, senza degnarti di riportarmi a casa. Ed ora vuoi parlare di cosa?”.  


E per quanto avesse combattuto per mantenere il controllo, fu in quel momento che una lacrima gli solcò il viso, scendendo lungo la sua guancia ed infrangendosi sul suo petto. Ed in cuor suo, si detestava per questa sua emotività.  


Per quanto il suo sguardo fosse cambiato, Thor non aveva registrato appieno ciò che Loki aveva appena detto, tuttavia il suo corpo aveva reagito inconsciamente, sciogliendo la posa e compiendo un passo in avanti.  


“Loki-“  


“Quando ho ripreso i sensi-“ e la sua voce tremò. Abbassò la testa, impegnandosi a deglutire nuovamente – il nodo alla gola insopportabile ed inesorabile.  
Cercò di riprendere il controllo di sé, di darsi un contegno, ma dovette ritrattare con sé stesso quando le mani possenti di Thor si infransero pesantemente sulle sue spalle. E lesse negli occhi del fratello lo sgomento.  


Ci fu un lungo istante di silenzio assordante.

Thor si era costruito in testa un piano ben preciso, fino a quel momento: sapeva che doveva seppellire l’ascia di guerra, sapeva che entrambi dovevano l’un l’altro delle scuse, delle spiegazioni a gesti inconsulti. Sapeva che Loki era l’unica persona cara che gli era rimasta e si era ripromesso di non perderlo mai più.  
Mai più. Perché non avrebbe retto.  


Doveva affrontare il non detto, doveva affrontare tutti i fatti perché Loki il primo passo lo aveva già fatto e non poteva chiedergli di più. Lui era lì, innanzi a lui. Era ritornato da lui, non era fuggito, non aveva architettato giochetti o trame intricate. Avrebbe potuto facilmente scappare via e rifarsi una vita, invece era ritornato su quella nave.  
Quindi, tutto ciò che Thor aveva in mente di fare era quello di sedersi e parlare. Ascoltare, soprattutto – cosa che per tutta la vita non aveva mai fatto. A maggior ragione nei confronti di suo fratello. E la realizzazione di ciò l’aveva sorpreso come un torrente in piena dal momento in cui Asgard era stata distrutta.  


Aveva rivisto lo sguardo spento, vuoto, di suo fratello mentre lasciava la presa su Grugnir e capitolava nel nulla – la stria di lacrima ancora fresca. E tutto ad un tratto era stato come risvegliarsi da un torpore durato anni. Aveva provato vergogna.

La presa sulle spalle di Loki si inasprì.  


“Non è vero. Non- Quella era un’illusione Loki, non puoi-“ e cercava la menzogna negli occhi sgranati e bagnati di suo fratello, ma non la trovava.  


Loki dal canto suo non mancò esibire una maschera di triste ironia, ma quegli occhi verdi brillavano come smeraldi e continuavano a comunicare quell’urlo disperato che cercava in tutti i modi di non emettere.  


Sorrise, come aveva fatto su quella roccia, quando Thor l’aveva pregato di ritornare a casa.

“Le mie illusioni non sono solide… Thor” e il suo nome uscì flebile e morbido, forse più di quando avesse voluto. E Thor tremò violentemente a quelle parole, tanto che il cuore quasi gli uscì dal petto. Sentì il pavimento mancargli da sotto i piedi, riversando parte del peso su Loki, che si ritrovò ad indietreggiare di nuovo, fino a che le sue spalle non toccarono il vetro.  


Scosse la testa.  


“Cosa hai fatto?” mormorò, guadagnando a quella domanda un’occhiata pietosa da parte dell’altro.  


“Sono morto per salvarti la vita. O almeno quello era il mio intento… Ma qualcosa non è andato secondo i piani. Buon per me, eh?” replicò, cercando di inarcare le spalle per sottolineare il concetto, ma senza successo.  


“E’ impossibile!”  


Loki esibì un sorriso amaro.  


“Qual novità…”  


“LOKI-“ lo strattone esasperato che Thor gli diede in quel momento venne ricambiato a pari forza.  


“NON LO SO, OK?!” esclamò, spintonandolo indietro e liberandosi di quella presa bruciante come il fuoco. Singhiozzò sonoramente, osservando il fratello con sguardo ferito.  


“Non lo so! L’unica spiegazione che ho è che la ferita non fosse mortale e che la mia magia abbia lavorato per tenermi in vita. Mi sono risvegliato non so quanto tempo dopo, da solo…” la mano destra affondò le dita nel proprio braccio, stringendo convulsamente – la sua voce tremava sempre di più, come i muscoli del suo viso.  


“E il freddo… Avevo freddo e la cosa, credimi, è davvero singolare- A tratti ironica per la _cosa_ che sono. Ti ho chiamato- Ti ho chiamato così forte che-“  


Le sue parole furono letteralmente soffocate contro al petto del fratello e si arrese a quell’abbraccio malfermo ma inesorabile, perché realizzò che entrambi erano scossi a tal punto che sarebbe risultato inutile andare oltre.  


Si ritrovarono a piangere, l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro e Loki si aggrappò con tutta la forza possibile alla schiena di Thor, graffiando con le unghie perché i sussulti non gli facessero mollare la presa. Sentì come una sensazione di nostalgia che gli fece provare un dolore assurdo nel profondo della sua anima, perché l’odore di quell’abbraccio stretto lo riportò a sentirsi di nuovo suo fratello minore.  


Per quanto provasse rabbia sia nei confronti di sé stesso che nei confronti di Thor, non poté far altro che naufragare tra quelle braccia possenti, piegandosi al desiderio di essere circondato di nuovo da lui, di sentirsi al sicuro. Di tornare ad epoche in cui, bene o male, si sentiva felice ed amato.  


E Thor continuava a negare la cosa come una litania, fuori da ogni ragione, lasciandosi finalmente andare ad un pianto liberatorio. Il senso di colpa l’aveva travolto come una valanga, non riusciva a pensare, non voleva pensare ma una serie di immagini scioccanti scorreva nella sua mente con un incedere aberrante, accrescendo quel sentimento e levandogli il fiato: strinse Loki a sé come se fosse l’unico appiglio sicuro in una tempesta, come se la sua vita dipendesse da quando più possibile riuscisse a circondare quel corpo tremante.  


Si sentì dilaniato nel profondo.

Rimasero in quella posizione finché i singhiozzi lasciarono spazio ai fremiti e le mani non furono più strette convulsamente sull’altro, ma indugiavano, scorrevano lente, lenivano ferite.  


Thor sciolse quelle stretta momentaneamente, sollevando il viso dall’incavo del collo di Loki, appoggiando la fronte alla sua – gli occhi chiusi in un’espressione di rimorso.  


“… Perdonami”.  


Loki tremò, stringendo la presa su di lui, ma non riuscì a proferire parola.  


“Sarei tornato-“  


“Lo so, ma-“ un nuovo singhiozzo gli spezzò la voce e non riuscì ad impedire che le lacrime esplodessero nuovamente. Sentì le mani di Thor incorniciargli il viso, i pollici scorrere sulle sue guance bollenti, intenti ad asciugare quelle lacrime.  


Aprì gli occhi lentamente, portandoli in quell’unico occhio rimasto di suo fratello, che lo stava ora osservando con tutto l’amore possibile. E si sentì sconfitto.  


"Perdonami. Per tutto” sussurrò nel limite delle sue possibilità, riappoggiando la fronte a quella di Thor. Si perse nel calore del suo corpo, cercando di calmare il suo animo il più possibile, ma avvertì le labbra di suo fratello sfiorare delicatamente l’angolo della sua bocca, per poi socchiudersi gentilmente sulle sue, in un ultimo, flebile slancio.  


E lì il suo cuore tornò a spezzarsi, per poi sciogliersi totalmente ed esplodere in una marea di emozioni così forti da scuoterlo dall’interno. Era passato così tanto tempo… Quei giorni parevano ridicolmente e assurdamente più lontani di quanto lo fossero i precedenti.  


E nel mentre ricambiava quel gesto ormai quasi dimenticato, pensò tristemente a quando scelse per amore di ostacolarlo, anziché sostenerlo. Aveva sempre messo in dubbio le sue azioni, trovandosi schiavo tra il rimpianto nell’avere rovinato il giorno della sua incoronazione e la consapevolezza di aver avuto ragione sul suo conto – sul fatto che non fosse pronto.  


Era poi tutto precipitato verso l’oblio, letteralmente, ma non smise mai di chiedersi se anche lui avesse peccato di presunzione.

  
  


“Non-“ Thor sospirò, sfregando la fronte contro la sua, in un gesto così tenero che Loki si trovò a ricambiare premendo vicendevolmente, mentre le sue braccia andavano a cingergli il collo e si incrociavano dietro alla sua nuca.  


“Non sapevo cosa fare, quando Nostra Madre è morta. Non- Ero furioso per la faccenda di New York e non ho avuto il coraggio di andare contro l’ordine di Nostro Padre e, ti prego di credermi, rimpiango quella scelta ogni giorno…” sussurrò.  


Loki esalò un flebile respiro.  


“Fa- Fa male…”  


Strinse i denti convulsamente e in quelle parole ci fu molto di più. Non c’era solo la morte di Frigga. C’era il diverbio scambiato con Odino in quella stanza, lo scoprire la menzogna più grande, c’era il terrore nei suoi occhi quando l’Allfather aveva bandito Thor su Midgard – quel grugnito rabbioso rivolto a lui senza permettergli di dire o fare nulla per riparare a quegli errori. C’era quel “no”, sempre di Odino, sul Bifrost.  


E c’era la sua accusa, quando lo fece portare via ammanettato nelle segrete. La reclusione.  


C’era la sua vendetta nei suoi confronti, spogliandolo dei poteri e relegandolo su Midgard, conquistando il trono di Asgard e sostituendosi a lui.  
_Frigga sarebbe stata fiera di te_. C’erano quelle parole sul fiordo. _Figli miei_.  


Ma c’erano anche le voci nella sua testa, le vite dei Terrestri spezzate, quella daga insanguinata e quelle lacrime trattenute sulla Stark Tower. E la presa invisibile del Titano, quella morsa dalla quale sperava invano di sfuggire, in un modo o nell’altro.  


Ma questa vicenda avrebbe dovuto aspettare: non era questo né il luogo, né il momento. 

  


Riavere Loki tra le sue braccia era qualcosa quasi di insostenibile. Aveva cercato di capire il motivo per il quale si erano persi così, ma non aveva trovato risposta. Era davvero bastato che le loro strade divergessero per arrivare a questo punto? Come aveva potuto permette tutto questo dolore, tutti questi rimpianti? Solo ora riusciva a vedere e a capire quanto male si fossero fatti senza una ragione valida. Tutte le mancanze di cui si era macchiato nei confronti di suo fratello, ora erano lì, davanti a lui, chiare come il sole.  
L’aveva perduto molto tempo prima di allora, senza accorgersene. 

Le sue labbra sfiorarono la sua fronte, smussando il fremito nella sua voce.  


“Ho sbagliato… Ho- Mi dispiace”.  


Loki socchiuse gli occhi nuovamente e nuovamente le lacrime affiorarono impietose.  


Sì. Avrebbe atteso, anzi, avrebbe considerato se fosse stato o meno il caso di mettere al corrente Thor riguardo a Thanos, allo stesso Tesseract. Idealmente, Thor avrebbe fatto rotta verso Midgard. Forse… Per quanto non gli andasse a genio – e non gli sarebbe mai andato – c’era qualcuno a cui rivolgersi. Perché l’aveva avvertita. Aveva sentito.  


Ora la situazione era già di per sé critica. E Thor non meritava quest’ulteriore peso sulle spalle, come entrambi non meritavano di non poter fare ammenda a ciò che avevano causato l’un l’altro, riallacciando quel rapporto praticamente unico che li legava.  


Perché, per quanto sapessero farsi del male, ironicamente non esisteva Thor senza Loki.  
E non esisteva Loki senza Thor.

  


“Ti amo”.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho sempre sposato l'idea che l'intento di Loki fosse quello di sacrificarsi in TDW - il fandom è abbastanza diviso su questa cosa - e che il fatto di essere sopravvissuto non fosse una cosa voluta. O meglio, non fosse una cosa calcolata a tavolino.  
> Questa storia l'avevo iniziati quasi immediatamente dopo Ragnarok, ma poi, per un motivo o per l'altro, avevo lasciato perdere.  
> Finché non è uscito IW. E quindi... Incapace di riprendermi (mai mi riprenderò, ormai sono 3 dannati mesi), avevo bisogno di questo.
> 
> *Va a bersi un whisky*
> 
> Tumblr: [maximeshepard](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/maximeshepard)  
> Cheers <3


End file.
